Samurai Deeper High SCHooL
by Happster360
Summary: well its about if the sdk group go to school itogether in are time .(i suck badly on summerys just read plz )
1. wake your butt up

Samurai Deeper High SCHooL Kyo

By Happster360

Disclaimer: no I don't own samurai deeper kyo.

Author notes: hey people whazzs up? Finally I got my e-mail back up and now I'm gonna be able to start writing again instead of just reviewing. Also if you see a lot of none capital sentences its because my keyboard is crappy and I'm too lazy to keep on hitting the caps lock button, hopefully the spell check will catch them. I had to re-edit this story because I made it too confusing and had too grammar errors. BIG BIG THANKS to Yuki Haitani for going over it and the rest of the people who reviewed it before. So hope ya'll like the story. I know I'm not that original just thought I would try doing it, cuz of that fan comic in the art book it made me make this drawing, which inspired me to create this story.

Also if in _Italics _ it could show movement or someone thinking.

Here is the link to the picture I drew. If you are a part of the SDK yahoo groups you can also find it there with some of my other 

First day of school

It was a beautiful morning in Pittsburgh. Such a beautiful morning that you would think that no living soul could be dead asleep though the glamorous sunrise. But unbelievable Yuya was peacefully dead asleep in her new comfy bed enjoying the long deserved sleep from unpacking all her stuff into their new house. She was so relaxed she didn't notice her older brother, Nozomu, creeping up on her. He bent down slowly to her ear and as gently as he could screamed "FOR GODS SAKE GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW!!!!" But Yuya's reaction was not as he originally thought it would be, instead of her normally jumping out of bed, she just rolled over, pushing her head into her pink pillow. "It's too early for me ta get up, leave me alone." Yuya softly spoke half-unconscious half-asleep. "It is already 7:30 Yuya, you have to get up and go to school!" Cried Nozomu. "5 more minutes!" Yuya pleaded. (I don't know about you all but that is what I say all the time.) "What will your teachers think if you are late for your first day of school? " he said. He then started to tug on her ankles trying to pull her out of bed. Unfortunately her hands griped the bed board. As he started to tug on her ankle he continued his nagging. "I know you weren't that excited _pull_ to move and leave your _pull_ friends and your old school, but _pull_ it won't be so bad if you wake up and try to make _pull_ it for your first day." As he pulled on her one last time, her hands were pulled away from the bed board, where they were tightly holding. Nozomu let go of her ankles and she fell to the bottom of her bed with all her covers and pillows. "â. And the teachers won't be on your back as much unless you're late." Nozomu spoke with a worn out tone in his voice. He watched as Yuya tried to pull some of the covers over her body so she could go back to sleep. "How about this if you're not up in the next 5 minuets and dress, I'll make you walk to school in your p.j.'s." Nozomu said with a grin. Yuya's face seemed to be contemplating this as her face turn to look at him. "Hmm. Sleep-in and walk to school in my tank top and matching boy panties (its the girls' type of under wear which has that fake flap to it), or go to school tired in a uniform. I don't like the sound of either of them." Yuya said sarcastically. Nozomu looked down at her and said with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll make the right choice and walk to school in your p.j.'s."

"That's not funny." Yuya said calmly. She then watched him as he turned and left her room with a small smile on his face.

By now she was pretty much up. She rolled to her side thinking of everything that happen in the past month or so. (a.n. The stuff that's in italics is yuya thinking) _I always loved my brother. He always took care of me even after our parents died. I find it amazing how he can always make me happy when I'm sad. _She started to picture her brother inside her head. He had medium blackish-brown hair pulled back into a bun and deep bluegreen eyes_. He looked like he was the sweetest guy you would ever meet, but looks can be deceiving, he was acutely a part of some big gang. I think it was wibu, tiku, or something. _Yuya closed her eyes trying to remember, **not trying to sleep**, but trying to think of all the events and reasons that lead them from New York to Pittsburgh._ Oh yeah, that's what they were called the mibu clan. That is such an odd name, but who would question them with all that power they had? The Mibu clan was a powerful group in the "underworld" of the city. They had to do with all the big drug exchanges, highest, black-market affairs, and mainly for their manslayers. They also do a lot of other shit. As I recall, there is some stuff my brother doesn't even know of, even though he doesn't really fill me in on tons of things, he does tale me some things. Well of course I didn't even know he was a part of this gang until two and a half years ago, but still. My brother was a part of the mibu from their beginning. He joined them when he was fifteen and been a big part of it for twelve years. I'm not quiet sure of his rank, but I do suspect that its pretty high up there considering they pay him allot of money and he gives orders and creates plans for mibu. But nowâ _Yuya started to get off the floor and make her bed. _But now he, he isn't a part of it from now on. _Yuya started smiling warmly thinking of her brother getting away from Mibu having a normal life again. _And now he will be safe and won't get into trouble any more. Yes getting away from mibu was the main reason we moved from New York City to here. And now I'm gonna go to some private school. _

Yuya then went over to the chair in her room where her brother put her new school uniform. Not really noticing it in detail because she was blissfully remembering the times she spent with her old friends. She picked up the uniform and it final hit herâ.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" Yuya screamed." I have to wear this! Its so short and tacky and, and, just a fashion statement!"

Meanwhile down stairs Nozomu looked up towards the ceiling from his cereal and smirked. "I guess Yuya must of found her new uniform."

Yuya just stared at her self in the uniform. It was a dark red skirt that had a yellow stripe going down from it, with an orange-red vest (or whatever it is called), and on the vest there was a Ying-yang crest marking her as a student at Muramasa Private High School. "It's so tacky, oh well at least everyone at school will be wearing this. Why did Nozomu sign me up to go to private school, I was perfectly fine with the public school. I guess I'm not used to wearing a uniform 6 days a week (don't ask why I just thought it would be nice to have it in the story Friday is free cloths day or whatever), but still this is REALLY UGLY!! "Yuya screamed with frustration. Yuya then grabbed something from off her desk and strapped it to her thigh, where no one could see from the dress. " And I'll take this just in case." Yuya said to herself.

After she cursed the ugly uniform one more time, she walked down stairs from her room to go to school. Nozomu said he would drive her today. She hopped into the black car. Yuya looked out of the window as the car pulled out of the driveway and her mind began to trail off. _I wonder why I feel so strange. It feels like something is going to happen today, but it's my first day at a new school I probably would feel like this. Still it feels like I'm anxiety from something else_"Yuya?" Nozomu asked interrupting her thoughts. "Yuya where here, this is your new school" He started waving his hand over her eyes to see if she was listening. "Oh sorry big bro must have been day dreaming." She said a little embarrass. Nozomu parked the car. As they got out he started to talk to her. Yuya was once again not paying attention; instead she was looking a school. It was small compared to her old school, but quiet big for a private school .As she followed her brother to the office she notice a boy her age sitting on the school lawn who was intensely staring at her. He had spiky reddish black hair and red eyes, he was kinda hotâ Ok who was she kidding he was really hot, but unfortunately he seemed to have a girl next to him. The girl had really big boobs, long black hair and lots of lipstick on. Yuya found herself staring back at him for about a few seconds until her brother caught her attention. He noticed she was dazing off again. "Hey don't worry about it being your first day even if you came two weeks in to the school year, I'm sure some people can't find their classes either." He reassured her thinking she was nervous about going to school. "Oh that really makes me feel better. "Yuya retorted jokingly.

They finally made it to the main hall and into the principal's office. There was a man with honey blonde hair who sat behind the desk. "Welcome Nozomu and welcome Miss. Shiina. I am the principal Muramasa. Its nice to meet you." he smile at them and he held out his hand to shake both Nozomu's and Yuya's hands..._He seems so nice it doesn't seem like he could be a principle. _Yuya thought to herself. "Here is your schedule and books you will need." he handed them to her. She stuffed all the books into her book bag, then slug it over her shoulder. "Dang, it is heavy already._" _Yuya muttered to herself"Well I would guess you would like to go to class now. "He said still smiling. Yuya just nodded as a replied. "Kyoshiro!" Called Muramasa. A boy with bluish black hair walked into the office. "This is Kyoshiro, Kyoshiro this is Yuya." Muramasa introduced the two. She shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you. "Yuya said politely. "Nice to meet you too." He replied with a sweet smiled. _Wow he's got some really blue eyes, they make him look so innocent, and he looks like he was a part of some boy band gone wrong. _She noted in her head (a.n./all boy bands are wrong) "Kyoshiro here, will show you to your homeroom class. Now why don't you two get going you'll be late, Nozomu and I have to talk." Muramasa said. "That would be nice not to go to my class because my Math class is hard." Kyoshiro said comically putting a hand to his hand (anime style )

As Kyoshiro and Yuya walked out of the office Muramasa closed the door behind him, his cheery smile dropping into a serious line. "Finally long time no see." Muramasa spoke. "Same here Muramasa" Nozomu smirk as he finished his sentenceâ.. "Of the Mibu clan"

(Ok I'm doing the lazy thing now)

Kyoshiro: So what homeroom are you in?

Yuya: Um..... _Yuya looks at paper_ it says that I have to go to room 307.

Kyoshiro: OH that's Mr. Sanada's class he's a great social studies teacher and he's even more fun when you have him for homeroom.

Yuya: Really? Did you have him? Many of my old social studies teachers were old and mean.

Kyoshiro: Yah, I had him my sophomore year, too. He is noting and I mean noting like those teachers of yours.

Yuya: You're not a sophomore? What grade are you in?

Kyoshiro: Junior.

And they talk some more until they reached the third floor room 307.Yuya was about to open the door and walk in until.

"Hey Yuya." Kyoshiro asked. "Huh, what is it Kyoshiro? She looked up and asked. "Hey later do you want me to show you around the city?" he said with curiosity. "Sure, that would be great." smiled Yuya happily. "I'll meet you after class thanks for showing where my classroom is." She added. "No prob. See yah later, meet me on the school's front lawn." Kyoshiro said and waved goodbye.

TO BE CONTINUE

Soo did ya like or not? Reviews are welcome even flamers its always fun to see what people think even if they are bad comment they only give you reasons to improve. Yah I have to agree it did take a long start but now that that's out of the way I can get on writing. And I am **not** a Kyoshiro and Yuya fan, so this will not be one of those couplings but I figure this part has a point to lead into the rest with kyo and other stuff. See yah later.

Happster360 peace-out


	2. new school

Samurai Deeper High SCHooL

By Happster360

DISCLAMER: A yah, I don't own it yah fool.

A.n/ sup dawgs? Just stumbling threw da story at the moment, but tell me if some things seem out of character, aight?

Hey Yuya." "Huh, what is it Kyoshiro? She asked. "Hey later do you want me to show you around the city?" "Sure, that would be great." smiled Yuya happily at him "I'll meet you after class and thanks for showing where my classroom is." "No prob. see yah later." Kyoshiro said and waved goodbye.

Homeroom

Yuya stumbled into her new classroom and closed the door. She closed her eyes in happiness._ OH this is sooo great I've only been here for 5 minuets and already have a date, well sort of its not really a date but but its he umm_... Yuya started to argue inside her head ._Oh who cares its sort of a date but with a friend I guess he's just doing this to be nice. Guess he knows how to feel ephathethic to a new student._ As she resolved that contreverse in her head she slowly opened her eyes. "Umm can I help you Miss.? "Asked a tall guy with long black hair that turns out at the bottom. That's when she realized that the whole class was watching her stand there with her back to the door eyes closed and blushing the whole time. "AH ah yeah I'm Yuya Shiina I'm supposed to be in this homeroom." Yuya said her face turning redder then a strawberry to the tips of her honey blonde hair _Great it's only been six minuets and I've already made a fool out of my self_. "Oh so you are Miss Shiina, I thought that I was having a joke being pulled on me cuz it seem no one was coming. Nice to meet you I'm Mr. Sanada, but I prefer young pretty ladies like yourself to called me Mr. Yukimura because Mr. Sanada sounds so old." Yukimura explained. "Oh ok." Yuya said smiling nervously._ Ok he's a lil creepy but he does look really young I can understand why he wouldn't want to sound older. Yuya thought. _"Hey you look very familiar." Yukimura stated. "Oh ah that's where you look familiar "

What Yukimura is thinking of something from a week ago (yeah its sorta sick heh he)

We see Yukimura with binoculars raised to his face looking threw his window to across the street. Watching two people move their stuff into the now sold house. One being a girl with blonde hair who was wearing shorts and a low cut tank top, which he was closely watching though the binoculars "Wow oh baby look at that cleavage, DAMN and a big butt too." Yukimura smirked. "I love hot days and short shorts, heh heheheheh." (Mean while in the background) Sasuke: oh god there he goes again girl scouting it's so sad and pathetic for a 37 year old school teacher. "HEY I heard that and theres nothing wrong with looking out the window at our new neighbors! "screamed Yukimura "Yah sad and pathetic sounds like someone is going threw a midlife crises." Saskue added in. "OH you're so mean." Pouted yukimura.

End of Yukimaru's odd memory from a week ago ...

"Oh so that was you!" Yukimura said happily. _It's so weird now knowing that _

_She is my student, oh well I guess I'm just gonna have to forget that great moment in my life. Thought Yukimura. _ "Huh" Yuya confused question mark over her head made by him having a blank face for a moment then have a happy-go-lucky face the next. "Oh I notice you and your brother moving into the house across from mine pretty lil Miss Yuya.

_Right it's really weird and creepy when he calls you "pretty lil" and you're his student. Yuya said to herself. _"So pretty lil Miss. Yuya where would you like to sit?" he asked curiously with a smile the Cheshire cat would kill for. "Um." Yuya looked around the class room, she felt like there were eyes on her again they felt like they were burning .She turn her head and notice eyes, red ones, staring at her she realized it was the boy she saw on the school lawn earlier. She then notice there was a seat between him and another boy (yah those table like desks that sit three) "Ok, I see," Yukimura looked slyly at her "why don't you sit between Kyo and Hotaru. " _well this should be interesting._ Thought Yukimura pointing to the empty seat. Yuya walk over to sit between the two boys. "Now you two boys be nice to Miss. Shiina." Yukimura called out cheerfully. Yuya mentally kick herself for three reasons, 1. For coming into class late, making herself embarrassed and having the teacher already have a nickname for her. 2. Wearing this tacky, ugly outfit. And 3. For having to sit next to this odd (hot looking) guy who keeps on staring at her. _He's starting to get annoying,_ _hah becha he thinks I'm really hot._ said yuya's ego in her head._ On second thought_ her ego continued_ maybe I just look really bad in this outfit. She added on to her thought. _ _It's making me kinda self-concusses at the moment._ The moment she reached the table and sat down, he turn his head as if he was just staring off at no one at all. _Wow he's odd staring at me for the whole time (of course a lot of people were staring at her when she entered the room) but he was watching me from when I was on campus. Oh who care's he seems arrogant any way. _"Hey." said the boy with golden blonde hair who sat to her left. She turn to her left facing the other boy who was at the table." I'm Hotaru, what's your name?" he asked. "My name is Yuya Shiina nice to meet you." she took he's offered hand and shook it. (a.n. Also sorry if hotaru is a little out of character. I haven't read that much about him and if I used the way he acts in the anime it would make him to much of a loner, and I wanted yuya and him to be good friends in this story, so I made him more social. I have read the later mangas he is in but i can't translate them, so I have no real clues of how he talks I'm going by how he acts in the manga. If and I'm very very off just tell me and ill see what I can do)

"So where did you move?" hotaru ask. "From New York City." Yuya replied

"Wow really? I used t live there too. What part of the city?"

"Little past Channel street, on Hudson. What about you? "Yuya answered.

"I live close to where you used to live, I was on China town." Hotaru spoke.

"That was one of the best places to get food." Yuya said happily remembering all the good stuff there then she remembered one really tasting thing.

Hotaru & Yuya: "Especially those okanomeyaki!" what was very odd was that they said it at the exact same time. (mike hope you read that , pronounced Oak-a-no-me-yah-ke)

Hotaru & Yuya: that was weird .......

Hotaru & Yuya:...........

Hotaru & Yuya: that's even weirder.

Hotaru: wow

Yuya: yah that's was odd.

Hotaru: Yeah that and the fact that every one from this school is almost from New York City.

Yuya: Really? That's odd..

Hotaru: Yah, even Kyo is from around where we used to live in N.Y.

Yuya spun her chair around to look at Kyo. "So what part of New York did ja live in?" Yuya asked. "None of your damn business stupid bitch." Kyo said nochantly. He then started to get up to walkout of class. _Did he call me a bitch? What the heck was that for? All I did was ask him a question. _Yuya started to get red with anger unnoticeable by herself because she was so shocked that any one could be so mean to someone who they didn't even know, let alone someone just asking a question. "Kyo? " Hotaru said quietly. He started to walk out of class. "Kyo where do you think your going? Homeroom isn't over?!" Yukimura said standing up from his desk. "You should at least have a good reason for leaving." Yuki ask slyly thinking Kyo had none. "Cuz I don't wanna listen to some annoying bitch blabbering the whole time I'm here." Kyo said loud but firm, eyes burning red at Yukimura.

That's when Yuya's tolerance snapped .It was one thing when you called her a bitch in front of her, an a another when you call her a bitch in front of the class. No it wasn't the first time she was called a bitch but normally people who call her a bitch knew her, but he called her a bitch when he didn't even knew her at all. normally she would kick whoever called her a bitch ass, badly too. A vain pop onto Yuya's head.

_IT'S hard to break old school habits Yuya thought quickly._ "LOOK WHO'S TALKING YOU JACKASS, ALL I DID WAS ASK YOU A QUESTION AND THEN YOU START ACTING LIKE A PMS-ED PUSSY AND YOU CALL ME A BITCH IF THAT'S THE CASE .GO FUCK OFF YOU BASTARD!!! Yuya screamed at the top of her lungs her anger bursting, her green eyes fierce, the whole class staring her.

TO BE CONTINUE...

YAH I know this chap was short compared to the last it probably would be longer but I just felt like leaving a small cliffhanger. OH no Yuya just yelled at Kyo, apparently she doesn't know Kyo's rep at that school. What's Kyo gonna do if he gets (and I quote)"shutdown" (unquote) by yuya or as he seems to refer to her as bitch. If yah got any ideas IM me or leave a review or email me with ideas. I'm so hopeless I not really a writer more of an artist but hey I'm trying. And also when I put the story up at fanfiction it seems like the tabs and centering aren't working . it sucks.

Ego's Clash in the next chapter of Samurai Deeper high school.

Happster360 peace-out dawgs.


	3. egos clash

Samurai Deeper High SCHooL

By Happster360

DISCLAMER: A yah, I don't own it yah fool.

A.n/ sup dawgs? I've been over using the word really, thought, and staring. I suck at thinking of different words. And I've been over using the word suck. ¬.¬ Also if the page seems really cramped its because I have no clues how to figure out this download manager, cuz when I typed the two last chapters it had 1.5 spacing and indents and all that other stuff to make it look neat. Have a drawing I did that has Yuya and Okine in their school uniforms (don't ask why I have Okine in it, I just did and there noting you can do about it)

Recap

"Cuz I don't wanna listen to some annoying bitch blabbering the whole time I'm here." Kyo said loud but firm, eyes burning red at Yukimura. That's when Yuya's tolerance snapped_ IT'S hard to break old school habits Yuya thought quickly._ "LOOK WHO'S TALKING YOU JACKASS, ALL I DID WAS ASK YOU A QUESTION AND THEN YOU START ACTING LIKE A PMS-ED GUY AND YOU CALL ME A BITCH IF THAT'S THE CASE .GO FUCK OFF YOU BASTARD!!! Yuya screamed at the top of her lungs her anger bursting, her green eyes fierce, the whole class staring her.

Going on with story

Yuya's anger was now slowing subsiding, eyes opening to those of his fierce burning red eyes. But in an equal burning fierce-ness did her green eyes glaring back at him._ How dare she_. Kyo thought in his head. "And who the hell do you think you are, lil girl?" Kyo asked in a belittling tone." I'm Yuya Shiina and I don't take crap from assholes like you, Who the hell do you think you are?" Yuya asked angrily. He just looked at her with an evil smirk. "I'm Demon Eye's Kyo ...nice to meet you bitch." he added the last part to be sarcastic. She still wasn't backing down. "WOW, you're a real pompous ass ya know that." Yuya remarked. Kyo eyes stared directly into her's. In the background people are whispering _"doesn't she know who he is he could easily kick her ass or worst." "Howin hell can she stand up to him?" _

_She still not backing down? This is interesting. _Kyo thought to himself. Then all of a sudden Kyo thrust his fist right into her face (ah like a punch). The rest of the class closed their eyes besides Yukimura and Hotaru. Slowly the class opened their eyes thinking that they would find the girl with a serious nosebleed crying on the floor but instead they found Kyo's fist nearly millimeters from her face. Yuya was still in the same place she was in before without flinching. Kyo just looked at her with a blank stare._ Hmm she didn't flinch. She might be amusing. _With a smirk he brought his hand down back to his side, turn around, walk past Yukimura, and out of the classroom. Mr. Yukimura followed him out of the room screaming "Kyo come back here you have detention for doing that!" The whole class sighed." Yuya what hell where you thinking?" Hotaru asked. (I know he's so outta character, so bite me)"What do you mean?" Yuya turned to him with a pms-ed glare. "Well uh..um...It's hard to say something when your giving me that type of glare. Hotaru said nervously thinking that maybe it was that time of the month for yuya.. "What? Let me guess he's like the "thug" _Yuya used her figures to she the quotation marks, _of this schoolam I right?" Yuya said letting the pissed of look slide alittle. "Yah that's pretty much what he is around here he's the best on are kendo club too, which is where he got the Demon eyes part of his nick name." Hotaru said bluntly. "Really, I thought it was from his contact lens." Yuya remarked bluntly. "Do those aren't contact lens, but how did you know he wasn't gonna punch you?" asked hotaru. "Actually I didn't know he was going to do that cuz he did it so fast and plus it wouldn't matter because that would just give me a reason to kick his pompous ass." _Hotaru sweatdrops. Her and Kyo have to big of egos for each other._ "For your health reasons you might not want to do that again." "Fine I won't, but if that jerk says anything again I'm not going take it, I'm not his servant or anything." Yuya added. "Hey question Hotaru." "What?" Hotura responded. "What's kendo?" Yuya asked looking like the anime style cute dumb blonde look that makes weird otaku fans crazy. _Hotaru practically falls out of his chair. _"It's basically Japanese sword fighting, but with bamboo swords." he tried to explain it to her, but the look she gave him "that confused look" where it seems like she's waiting for him to finish what he was saying. "Well I have kendo training tonight if you want to came and see." Hotaru asked because he couldn't really explain it." "OH as much as I would like to watch you I already have plans for tonight I'm going to ..."Yuya was cut-off by Mr. Yukimura. " Detention, she going to be in detention tonight." Yukimura said bluntly. "What? What did I do?" Yuya asked inocently. "Did you just forget how you and Mr. Kyo interrupted the class just now with filthy language." Yukimura said. "But that's not fair Kyo started It." she pouted. "Sorry Pretty LIL Miss. Yuya, but rules are rules I can't just let you go just because you give me that cute lil pouting look." He said with an odd smile. "Don't worry you can ask Kyo about kendo since he'll be joining you." He smiled again and walked back to his desk. "OH no this just sucks I can't believe my first day of school and I have detention." Yuya screamed to herself pulling at some of her hair in doing so ._I hate him, I hate him that stupid jerk Kyo And now I bet I look like I'm that bitchie girl who thinks she too good for this school and crap._ Just as her anger started up again the bell rang. "Huh the bell?" questions Yuya. "Yah homeroom is over. What class do you have next?" asked Hotaru. "Heatlh room 121 it says." Yuya looked at her schedule. "Hey that's the class I have next." Hotaru exclaimed. "That's good now I won't have to be lost for my next class." Yuya smiled.

Hotaru and Yuya walked out of the room talking like so many other of their peers did.

_What Yuya is thinking_

_Oy F-en vay. (a.n. That's a Hebrew word for oh dear god or something, while not the f-en part that's my own touch) I can't believe how I can go from shy to screaming in the class I wonder if the other students think I'm bipolar or have tereats (did I spell that right). Ok Yuya just settle down relax, at lest you just met someone who seems to wanna be your friend don't be all pissed off. Maybe when I'm in detention tonight I can says sorry to Kyo, even though I really don't want to it would make things easier since I have to sit with him every day. At least Hotaru still wants to talk to me and even invited me to watch him do that sword training or whatever it is .Oh crap now I just remembered that Kyoshiro and I had plans. SHIT, PISS, and CORUPTION this stanks (and yes I did spell that correctly it's the slang term, hehe or at lest that's what my friend rezo says ) I'm just gonna have to tell him I'm unable to go because this guy in my class called me a bitch and I screamed at him so now I have detention. Oh that's sounds just great Yuya. She said to herself sarcastically._ Her thoughts were broken when she heard Hotaru say something. "Huh?" Yuya asked. "OH I just said this is the class." Hotaru repeated. "Oh sorry I tend to space out some time." Yuya said with a small blush. "Huh? Did you say something?" Hotaru asked, apparently he was not paying attention either. _Woah and I though I was out there. _Yuya said to her self before she walked into class.

Sssooo didja like didja not ? Tell me or nothing will happen. And I can't figure out why the hell dose the story look all messed up when I add it in to the fanfiction page. Ahhhh.

Happster360 peace out dawgs.


	4. explain

Samurai Deeper High SCHooL

Hey no chapter here, it is just a explanation of the story just so all of you will understand it better. This story, like I have said in the summary, is a story about the group going to school together, how they act in each class, and what not. It starts out with Yuya being woken up by her brother to go to her first day of high school in their new area they just move to. Yuya then reminds herself of all the reason they moved from New York City (their old home) to Pittsburgh (their new home). The reason is that her older brother, Nozomu, (who is taking care of her) was apart of the mibu gang/clan and is now getting out of it, or so she thinks. Which is why they moved to a different state. (NO they did not change their names like protection witnesses) So now Yuya is going to a new school. Also I have put her in the 10th grade to make things easier. If ya'll still don't get the being part of the story e-mail, i.m. , or review me.

Also did another 

Happster360


End file.
